Junjou na Kanjou
by Bruna A. Elric
Summary: Mais uma songfic de minha autoria de GonxKillua [OneShot] [Shonenai]


Olá!

Eu sou Bruna A. Elric, a miserenta ficwriter dessa songfic... mas, pelo menos, o meu nome é em inglês! Ficwriter... ô coisa bunita! x333

Estou na minha 3ª contribuição pra que essa seção em port de HxH, GonxKillua... Cresça como EdxWin de FMA! realmente são muitas fics o.o

Nya... GonxKillua é realmente kawaii! . Adoro eles dois!! Sugooooi!!!

Essa songfic me deu nos nervos! PQP! VSF! Òó É muito difícil arrumar uma situação GonxKillua nessa lyric! Muito mesmo! É mais difícil do que parece! ¬¬'

Espero que gostem...

* * *

**Banda: Siam Shade**

**Música: 1/3 Junjou na Kanjou**

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo_

_Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari _

_I love you sae ienaideiru_

_My heart_

**Se eu o amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle**

**Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto**

**Sentimentos puros estão correndo**

**Mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'**

**Meu coração**

Esse sentimento puro havia surgido há muito tempo, talvez até seus ancestrais tivessem se apaixonado por um membro da família Zaoldyeck...

"Será que... Eu seria capaz de dizer pro Killua... _Aquilo_? Não... Mesmo se a gente ama alguém ao ponto de perder o controle, não é capaz de dizer 'eu te amo' assim, na cara dura..."

_Nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi_

_Sore wa koi na desu to sasayaku yo_

_Tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa_

_Binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru_

**Na longa noite de insônia meus pensamentos para você**

**Estão sussurrando 'Este é o amor'**

**As trêmulas batidas do coração que falam incessantemente**

**Transformam-se em suspiros misturados com uma leve febre**

Não conseguia dormir... Aquela insônia... A causa, com certeza, era Killua.

"Então... Essa é uma boa hora pra pensar nisso..."

"_Estou com medo do que eu possa concluir..._"

"Eu _gosto_ dele, ou _amo _ele? Bem, Gon... Pense numa coisa assim: Tem dois caminhos, em um tá a Mito-san e no outro tá o Killua... Não, assim não dá... Em sentidos de realmente _amor_... Um ou outro...? Com certeza o caminho do Killua. Então... _Este é o amor, Gon_..." – de repente o coração dele começa a bater muito mais rápido ao pensar na imagem do garoto de cabelos de cor anormal tá que o cabelo da Mito-san é laranja... – "Waa... O quê é isso?"

"_Nunca senti algo parecido..._"

Do nada aqueles batimentos desesperados do coração se transformam em suspiros misturados com uma leve febre...

"Waa... Que dor de cabeça... Vou ao menos cochilar um pouco..."

_Give me smile and shine days_

_Kimi no smile de itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru_

**Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes**

**Com o seu sorriso até mesmo o frio da noite congelada seria bom, e eu poderia agüentá-lo**

"O que eu nunca esquecerei em você é o seu sorriso... _Aquele sorriso_, que podia mudar o mundo... Somente um pequeno sorriso seu, Killua..."

_Kowareru hodo aishitemo_

_Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari_

_I love you sae ienaideiru_

_My heart_

**Se eu o amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle**

**Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto**

**Sentimentos puros estão correndo**

**Mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'**

**Meu coração**

"Waa... Se o Killua aparecesse aqui, eu acho que não seria capaz de lhe contar nem um terço... Não, nem um oitavo de como eu me sinto... Eu também não teria palavras pra dizer, e... Será que "eu te amo" já seria suficiente...?"

_Mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute_

**Assim como uma chuva de verão, seu sorriso que umedece minha pele tostada é muito luminoso**

"... E também... Aquele sorriso... Era como uma chuva de verão... Tão refrescante... E tão bonito de se ver..."

_Give me a smile and shiny days, kyuu ni sumasanaide_

_Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara_

**Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes, não seja indiferente tão de repente**

**Porque não importa quanto difícil seja, eu poderei escalar as paredes da dificuldade**

"... Pena que... Naqueles dias... Ele tava muito diferente e... Mesmo assim, eu tentei de todas as formas fazer com que ele não fosse embora mas... _Não adiantou de nada_... Eu sou um inútil mesmo... Será que, se eu fosse falar com ele, ele voltaria pro nosso lado...?"

_Dore dake kimi wo aishitara_

_Kono omoi todoku no darou_

_Mitsumerareru to ienai_

_Kotoba ga chuu ni mau_

_Hanarereba hanareru hodo_

_Itoshii hito da to kizuku_

_Motomereba motomeru hodo ni_

_Setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru_

_My heart_

**Quanto eu tenho que fazer para você me amar?**

**De maneira que estes meus pensamentos te alcançariam?**

**Eu não posso dizer isto enquanto você me contempla**

**As palavras dançam no ar**

**Quanto mais me separo de você**

**Mais que eu percebo que você é precioso para mim**

**Quanto mais te procuro**

**Mais eu sinto uma dolorosa distância**

**Meu coração**

"Será que ele me amaria se eu me confessasse pra ele? Mas, de que maneira que estes meus pensamentos alcançariam-o?"

_-Flashback (início)-_

_Margem de um rio desconhecido _(tô sem criatividade agora x3)

"_Killua, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa..."_

"_Sim?" – os olhos dele pareciam mais um par de lasers radioativos que gostavam de cortar pessoas à inúmeros pedacinhos._

"_É... B-bem, eu ainda nã-não tenho certe-teza di-disso-o-o-o ma-mas..."_

"_Ah, fala! Não deve ser nada demais!"_

"_É q-que... O seu tênis tá desamarrado."_

"_Não tá não."_

"_Tá sim, olha."_

"_Então deixa pra lá, se você não quer me falar..."_

_-Flashback (fim)-_

"Killua… Quanto mais eu fico longe de você, mais eu percebo que você é muito importante pra mim… E quanto mais eu te procuro, mais sinto uma enorme dor no coração, que vai aumentando, aumentando tanto que… Sinto que vou morrer…"

_Give me smile and shine days_

_Give me smile and nice days_

_Moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara_

_Dore dake kimi wo aishitara_

_Kono omoi todoku no darou_

_Yume no naka de wa tashikani_

_Ieta hazu na noni_

_Kowareru hodo aishetemo_

_Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_

_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari_

_I love you sae ienaideiru_

_My Heart_

**Dê-me um sorriso e dias brilhantes**

**Dê-me um sorriso e dias agradáveis**

**Se eu posso te abraçar com estes meus braços...**

**Quanto eu tenho que fazer para te amar?**

**De maneira que estes meus pensamentos te alcançariam?**

**Embora eu esteja certo que em meus sonhos**

**Eu seria capaz de lhe falar**

**Se eu o amasse até mesmo ao ponto de perder o controle**

**Eu não seria capaz lhe contar nem um terço de como eu me sinto**

**Sentimentos puros estão correndo**

**Mas mesmo assim não são capazes de dizer 'eu te amo'**

**Meu coração**

"Mesmo que, em meus sonhos, eu esteja totalmente certo que iria poder te falar isso… Na minha vida real, eu tenho certeza que não iria conseguir… Os dias que passamos foram tão dias agradáveis e brilhantes, que nunca irei esquecer… (…) (…) Killua, eu te amo…"

* * *

Owari!!!

Nya… Eu odiei escrever essa fic, mas mesmo assim quis postá-la pra ficar com seis fics nas minhas fics authored! Tá que são todas podrinhas, mas elas são minhas! Nada de cópias! ® Hahahahaha... A única coisa boa que tem aqui nessa fic é a música, é realmente ótima... x33 Você também gosta de Siam Shade? Gostou dessa fic, mesmo ela sendo uma porkariazinha? Você concorda comigo e diz que essa fic é realmente podrinha? Então mande uma review! MANDA LOGO A PORCARIA DE REVIEW CARAIOOOOOOOO!!!

Kisu kisu e ja ne! o/

(como eu sou falsa... aksokaopskaposkapokspoakspoksaopkspoakosksapo xDDD)


End file.
